


On The Road Again

by Cas_s_Honeybee



Series: Suptober 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Road Trips, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee
Summary: It's been awhile since I've written anything solo so I decided to do some 100 word drabbles for October. I decided to use the Suptober 2020 prompts from Winchester-Reload.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955782
Kudos: 8





	On The Road Again

Dean glanced over, smiling at Cas where he sat with his elbow on the window sill, hand tapping the roof to the beat of the radio’s music. His hair ruffled from the cool, crisp breeze.

They were off to New England for a romantic weekend (Sam’s idea). Cas liked to watch the changing leaves. Dean snorted at the memory of the excitement on his face. 

Reaching across the space between them, Dean took Cas’ hand in his own as Cas looked over, eyes bright and a big gummy smile across his face.

This was going to be a great week.


End file.
